pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Maddyfae/2012 Fanart
I'm gonna try and upload all art for 2012 to this blog.... I'll try to keep it mostly PnF ;) Thanks.png|A picture (of suckiness) thanking people on dA Phineas is stuck xd by maddyfae-d4l4anq.jpg|....ow. New da id.png|Imma pony! (non-PnF related, I know....) Mulan.jpg|(more non-PnF!) I only uploaded this because I was proud of it :) I drew it from the cover of Mulan Ferb in gel pen by maddyfae-d4l45ke.jpg|Ferb in gel pen! Evil phineas by maddyfae-d4lbhsx.png|First tablet-only drawing! (I don't exactly know how I came up with this XD) Isabella gs.png|First thing I colored with my tablet, so it's not too good... Dannika request.png|A request of Angelina747 of Dannika "Danny" Ansall Derp by maddyfae-d4jw8jh.png|I was bored one night..... (this was done before I got my tablet XP) Expression sketchdump by maddyfae-d4jvut9.jpg|Practicing expressions Baby ferb.png|A request from someone on dA.... Pretty cute, huh? :) Agent p collab.png|Colored someone's drawing on dA Random phineas by maddyfae-d4j9qcu.jpg|Random Phineas I drew Ferb is a poneh.png|Ferb is a poneh~! Isabella pony.jpg|Isabella is a pony! :D (need different cutie mark) (I did this before, but it's better this time...) Why isabella should not be a unicorn.jpg|Why Isabella should not be a unicorn. (will color later) Izzy pony color.png|Colored! :D Just a Kiss.png|Colored Fossy's photo and it came out good! :D Izzy teen comparison.jpg|An idea for teen Izzy, plus height comparisons. (This was done at school a month ago, so the heights may be inaccurate) Young Izzy sucks XP Sketchdump.jpg|Sketchdump I drew at school a few days ago. Ferbella~! (and CandyPony!)) Y u so sad.jpg|Sad Isabella is sad. What i do in LA.jpg|I have doodled all over this workbook this year. Most of them suck, except the Isabella whose hair is colored in. (Look what me and my friend did to her's: http://jonasgirl80.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4qmmic XD) Ferbellaness.jpg|Ferbella ^3^ (Ferb looked good at one point... But now... not so much..) Izzy sketchdump.jpg|I was bored yesterday..... (An all Izzy sketchdump XD) Derpeh.jpg|(MLP) DERPYYYYYYYYYYY~!!!!! DON"T GOOOOO! Semi real rd.jpg|(MLP) A semi-realistic RD that turned out AWESOME. O3O (will color later) Photo (1).JPG|Colored a request someone made for me on dA ^3^ I did this on my iPod, so later I'll probably make a better version on my computer Jessie derpy.png|Colored this for Fossy :D She has a floating desk! XDDDDD (I was too lazy to make it upheld by anything XD) Izzy derp.png|I was bored yesterday, so here's a pic of Isabella derping! (with shading~) Phineas awesomesauce.png|yay, random Phineas~! Flynn fletcher derp.png|A very rough sketch of Phin, Ferb, and Candy derping too! :D Pnf meme.png|I've wanted to do this meme for a while now :D Older izzy.jpg|Older Izzy using Pixel's design... Drew this in the car today after school... Feel free to color :p Izzy and ana rq.jpg|A request from Pixel :D (she's supposed to be giving her a kiss, but it doesn't look like that) I like how this came out :D Alex sanders rq.jpg|A request by Tpffan of her OC, Alex Sanders Yayayay.png|I uploaded this a while ago, but I'm adding it here... These two would be great friends xD Mabel icon animated.gif|Once again, already uploaded and posted on RTB, just putting it on here too. Could've been better :P But not too bad for first try? Gigantor sketchdump.png|Giant sketchdump to prove that I have been drawing... Just not as much PnF.... You need to look at it's full view to see everything. SURPRISE~!! These are gifts to you guys in thanks from me :) You guys have no idea how awesome you are! (I will likely color some of these later) These are gifts, so feel free to color them, add them somewhere, add then a canidate to deletion (but why would you do that?), etc... Samantha f.png|For Tpffan: Samantha Fletcher! :D (darn it, I forgot her streak and eyelashs -_-) Perseus p.png|For Lala: Perseus! :D Orchid.png|For Ferby: Orchid! (I have no idea what she is doing here, lol) Nicole by maddy.png|Cupcakey: I know you took everything off her page, but she was the only OC that I knew about for you ^^ Larry.png|For SF/Gurgy: Larry the Lemur! (I had reference for this pic... a lot of it XD) Jules maddy.png|For IzzyFan: Jules! Joel s.png|For JS: Joel Severe! Jessie f.png|For Fossy: Jessie :D (Not as good as I had wanted it to be...) Iantha by maddy.png|For Lotta: Iantha! :D Goldfish aglet.png|For AG: Goldfish! Cain johnson.png|For Nan: Cain! :D (somewhat fail..) Ana fletcher.png|For Pixel: Ana! :D Ana color finish.png|I colored Ana :D (this is from a while ago) This is what I spent yesterday doing XD Sorry if I didn't make you one :( I went with fairly old users that I know fairly well and have OC's that I know about.... But if you want a picture still, just ask! Category:Blog posts